Gaming devices such as slot machines have been in use in the U.S. for over a century. Notwithstanding the similarity of the symbols and reels associated with the slot machines of both today and yesteryear, modern day slot machine implementations are markedly different than their mechanical ancestors. This dramatic implementation disparity results primarily from the advent of computers and video capabilities. These additional capabilities provide for a greater range of implementation possibilities for the creative and innovative games devised by their creators. While a primary motivator for people to play gaming devices may be the chance to win monetary or other prizes (in the case of legalized gambling), the intrigue and excitement of playing these newly created machines plays a significant role in luring gaming participants to these gaming devices. It is therefore important in the gaming industry that gaming innovations be rolled out to the participating public.
Conventionally, participation in standard slot machines involves initiating rotation or “spinning” of multiple reels, and allowing the machine to randomly stop the reel rotation to reveal symbols on one or more paylines. If the symbols on that payline(s) correspond to a predetermined symbol combination, the participant wins an amount corresponding to the particular symbol combination. For multi-lined paylines, a coin or other token may be played for any one or more of the available paylines, and each of the paylines may provide a winning payout. A pay table may inform players of the winning symbol combinations for that machine, and what each symbol combination pays based on the number of coins allocated for the spin.
It is a continual effort in the gaming industry to develop ways to attract and captivate players in playing gaming machines, such as slot games. One such manner of stimulating interest and heightening excitement has been through the use of “bonus” events. Bonus events or other secondary gaming activities are used to attract players and maintain player interest at a gaming machine. A bonus game is typically an additional gaming activity that is enabled by a bonus-qualifying event from an underlying or primary gaming activity. Generally, a predetermined symbol, combination of symbols, or other predetermined event in an underlying or primary game may result in the player being awarded one or more bonus games. Often the bonus event has a much higher probability of winning, thereby instilling a great interest by players in being awarded bonus events.
Existing gaming activities employ special symbols, such as wild symbols or multipliers, to increase the excitement by providing the appearance of an increased chance of winning. Generally, wild symbols or other special symbols are provided as part of the physical or virtual (i.e. electronic/video) reel strip, and consequently simply represent another symbol on the reel strip. While this has appeal, it is limited in its ability to provide an element of suspense or anticipation.
The present invention addresses such shortcomings of the prior art, in either or both standard and bonus modes of play. The present invention provides gaming participants with an exciting, visually appealing manner of presenting auxiliary symbols in an otherwise fixed symbol set, and can be applied across a nearly limitless variety of gaming activities.